1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a method for manufacturing a solar cell, and more particularly to a method for manufacturing a solar cell, which achieves an improvement in the manufacturing processes thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as existing energy resources such as petroleum and coal are depleted, interest in alternative energy sources is increasing. In particular, a solar cell is highlighted as a next-generation cell capable of converting solar energy into electric energy.
Such a solar cell may be manufactured by forming various layers and various electrodes in accordance with desired designs. In connection with this, the efficiency of the solar cell may be determined in accordance with the designs of the various layers and electrodes. For commercial availability of such a solar cell, it is necessary to overcome problems associated with low efficiency of the solar cell. In this regard, technologies capable of maximizing efficiency of solar cells are needed. In addition, a solar cell manufacturing method capable of simply manufacturing a solar cell having excellent efficiency is needed.